


That's the only way I know you (You'll never be Ollie to me)

by Rayaaa



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, edited - 16.02.2016, just a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never heard his nickname roll out of her lips. He had heard it from almost every woman in his life but never from her. He had wondered how it would sound and now that he finally knew… It was weird. It was wrong. He didn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the only way I know you (You'll never be Ollie to me)

"I have to say, this one is so much better than the old one." Sara spoke up lightly, looking around the new lair. Eight months after the battle against Slade she and Nyssa finally got the time to go back to Starling City for a visit. The whole team was in their new foundry, catching up with each other's lives. Well, someone was missing.

"Where is Felicity Smoak?" Nyssa asked suddenly, looking at the unocupied chair at the computer station. "I must say, I found her really charming." Sara laughed quietly at the looks on the boys' faces.

"She kept mentioning her. Apparently Felicity is hard to forget."

"Can't argue with that." Diggle said. "She should be here any minute now…" Just as the words left his lips the door opened and Felicity's bright voice filled the air.

"No. That was your fault. It was a stupid idea." She was obviously talking on the phone, not paying much attention to the people who watched her every single move. If she had noticed Sara and Nyssa she did nothing to acknowledged their presence. "I don't have stupid ideas." The look on her face and the tone she said this made Roy chuckle quietly. "No. The weekend in Dubai during finals was your idea, Ollie." Oliver's head snapped into her direction, his eyes going wide. He had never heard his nickname roll out of her lips. He had heard it from almost every woman in his life but never from her. He had wondered how it would sound and now that he finally knew… It was weird. It was wrong. He didn't like it.

**arrowarrowarrow**

Felicity, still not paying attention to the people in the foundry, headed towards the computers. She left her bag on the desk and slowly sat down in her chair.

 _"It was fun, though, wasn't it?"_ Felicity scoffed and started typing with one hand.

"Yeah, except the super long flight that made me throw up all the cocktails we had and we almost missed the most important exam."

_"Ah, Lis, when are you going to drop this?"_

"Hmm, let's see. It was an extremely stupid idea. Why don't you ask me again in five years?"

_"Well, maybe I need to come to Starling and fly you to Dubai again so you can remember how much fun we had."_

"Yeah, right. Just what I need. To be seen with another billionaire. The tabloids would just love that." Turning her chair to face her teammates, Felicity left a surprised 'eep' when she saw Sara and Nyssa.

_"Oh, that would be hilarious… Being seen with two billionaire playboys…"_

"Ollie…"

_"Who have the same name! Oh, I can see the titles…"_

"Ollie!"

_"It will be soo fun! Well, once they find out the truth about me…"_

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled, using her 'loud voice'. "Something came up. I'll call you later, okay?" The man on the other end of the line sighed deeply.

_"Your 'later' usually means two or three weeks 'later', not a few hours 'later'. I miss you, you know?"_

"I miss you too, Ollie, but I have to go now. It's important." Felicity ended her call and quickly stood up. "You should've said something when I came in. If I hadn't turned around I would've talk for at least half an hour and that would've been just rude." Sara smiled widely. Nyssa looked at Oliver with a small smile on her lips.

"Just as I said. Charming." Felicity looked at their faces, not understanding what they were talking about. Sara just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, she likes you." Felicity wrapped her hands around her and smiled.

"Well, it's always good to know that an assassin likes you. Makes you less jumpy." Felicity smiled at Nyssa and then looked at Oliver. Something was off with him.

"So, who's 'Ollie'?" Roy asked the question that every person in the room wanted to ask. Including Oliver. Sighing, Felicity dropped her head and shook it slightly.

"Oliver Young." The name, meaning nothing to Roy, only made him shrug his shoulders.

"Young, as in 'Young Corp'? One of the biggest companies in the UK?" Sara asked and Felicity nodded.

"We went together to MIT. He's a friend." Diggle whistled quietly.

"Wow, Felicity. Do you know any Olivers that are not billionaire playboys?" Felicity looked at him smirking.

"Nope. One hundred percent of the Olivers I know are rich." Diggle shook his head and then turned towards Roy, talking to him about something they had previously discussed. Sara and Nyssa stepped away slowly from Oliver and Felicity, both realising that the couple in front of them needed to discuss this.

"You have never called me that." Oliver spoke up before Felicity could. She frowned slightly.

"I have never called you what? I don't understand." Sighing, Oliver let the arrow he was holding fall on the table beside him.

"You have never called me 'Ollie'." Felicity stepped little closer to him, still not following his thoughts.

"Do you want me to?" She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"No… No. It's just… I've never realized it until I heard you calling him like that. And it made me wonder." _And it made me jealous_. He had to literally bite his tongue to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Felicity started explaining.

"I have known Ollie for years. I met him on my first day on campus and we stayed together till the end. He was, in a way, still a kid when I met him. We both were. And believe it or not, I did not actually knew who he was. He was good at hiding his identity. Then, one night I accidentally found 'Young Corp's' website and finally find out about him. I got mad and started calling him 'Ollie'. He hates it and yet, I am the only person that is allowed to call him that." Oliver noticed the way her face lit up when she spoke about the man. It was obvious that she cared for him. "But that's not the reason why I've never called you 'Ollie'. I… I don't think you're 'Ollie' anymore." Oliver lifted his eyebrows. "I didn't know you before. Before the island, I mean. I never knew you as 'Ollie' but even if I did I could still see that you're not him anymore. You're Oliver." Felicity placed her left hand on his forearm and squeezed it gently. "You see, in my mind, he will always be the kid who showed up an hour and a half after the orientation and still managed to look like he did nothing wrong. And you will always be the man who showed with a laptop full with bullet holes and a stupid lie." Oliver sighed and smiled at the memory. "You're not 'Ollie' to me. You will never be. You'll always be Oliver, because it's who I think you are. It's how I see you. " She squeezed his forearm again and whispered a quiet: "Do you understand?" Oliver took a breath in sharply and felt his heart rate speed up at her choice of words. _Do you understand? Do you understand what I am saying to you? Do you understand that I don't see you as everybody else does? Do you understand that to me you're not a lost kid but a grown man? Do you understand?_

He did. Smiling, he covered her hand with his own and tried to show everything he felt for her with his eyes.

"Yes." Felicity returned his smile.

"Good." They stood there, watching each other in the eyes for a few seconds more before she turned and walked towards the computers again.

"So, I have to ask. Have you and Young ever dated or you're just friends?" Dig spoke up a couple of minutes later.

"Just friends. I'm not his type."

"What, too smart?" Roy asked and Felicity laughed as she shook her head.

"Too female." Roy whispered a surprised 'oh' and Felicity laughed again. "But don't tell anyone. It's still a secret."

"Don't worry, Felicity. We're good with keeping secrets." Sara said and winked at her. Felicity nodded and turned towards the screens. Nyssa approached her and asked something about the software that just gave Felicity the excuse to talk about her 'babies'. Sara looked at Nyssa and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. She could see that her lover was trying to be civil with her friends and she appreciated it. Walking towards Oliver, she saw the look of hope and love in his eyes. "When are you gonna man up and ask her out?" She whispered sternly. "You've waited long enough, Ollie. I know that it's dangerous and you'll always be worried for her but is it worth it? Is it worth it to see her every day, to be so close to her and to never get the chance to call her yours?"

Oliver closed his eyes for a second, thinking over Sara's words. It was true that it was getting harder with each day to look at her and not wonder about how her lips would feel against his. How it would feel to bury his hands in her hair, the silky golden locks slipping between his fingers. Lately, he caught himself wonder how would her body feel pressed against his or how she will look in _his_ bed, right after they've made love. How she'll look in the morning, waking up right next to him, a smile on her face, that's saved _just for him._

And suddenly Oliver realized that he couldn't stay away from her. Not anymore. The bare thought of her being with someone else made his chest tighten. Yes, it was dangerous, but he couldn't keep on with his life if she wasn't in every aspect of it. Without a second thought Oliver walked towards Felicity and spined her chair around.

"Oliver!" She squeaked with surprise. "What are you…" Before she could finish her question, Oliver leaned over her and captured her lips with his own. Felicity's eyes widened and for a few seconds she just stood there, paralyzed with surprise. Then, when she felt his hands on her back, her eyelids closed slowly and she responded to the kiss. It took them both a good few seconds before they realized that everyone, except Nyssa, started clapping and whistling. When they pulled away from each other, the look in Oliver's eyes made Felicity blush.

"I love you." Oliver whispered. "I love you and I don't want to not know how it feels to have you because of my fears." Felicity smiled widely and put her arms on his cheeks. "This doesn't mean that I won't be scared anymore. If anything, I'll probably be even more paranoid. But you make me feel like a good person, Felicity. You make me feel like I deserve to be loved and this is something I thought I'd never feel again." Felicity's eyebrows lifted in surprise at his words and the tears blurred her vision.

"Oh, Oliver… You do deserve to be loved. You are a good man, Oliver Queen, and I love you." The words warmed up his chest. Oliver pulled her from her chair, wrapping his hands around her body. Laughing, Felicity wrapped her hands around his neck, letting him to bury his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered so quietly, making sure she was the only one that could hear him. "Thank you for loving me, even when I am this broken." Felicity just closed her eyes and squeezed her arms a bit tighter.

"I love you. I love you so much, Oliver. I know that you are broken and I want you to know that I will do everything I can to fix you."

 At the other end of the room, John Diggle looked smugly at his friends as they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. Turning around he reached his hand in front of Roy.

"I told you, kid. Pay up."


End file.
